Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
''Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens is the seventh upcoming Chuggington/Star Wars crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And is the sequel to ''Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Plot Thirty years after the Galactic Civil War, the First Order has risen from the fallen Galactic Empire and seeks to eliminate the New Republic. The Resistance, backed by the Republic and led by General Leia Organa, opposes them while Leia searches for her brother, Luke Skywalker. On the planet Jakku, Resistance pilot Poe Dameron receives a map to Luke's location from village elder Lor San Tekka. Stormtroopers commanded by Kylo Ren destroy the village and capture Poe, while Kylo kills San Tekka. Poe's droid BB-8 escapes with the map and encounters a scavenger, Rey, near a junkyard settlement. Kylo tortures Poe using the Force and learns of BB-8. Stormtrooper FN-2187, unwilling to kill for the First Order, frees Poe, and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter. Poe dubs FN-2187 "Finn" and they crash on Jakku; Finn survives and assumes Poe died in the crash. Finn encounters Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 flee the planet in the Millennium Falcon, which they steal from a junkyard. The Falcon is captured by a larger ship piloted by Han Solo and Chewbacca, looking to reclaim their former vessel. They are attacked by gangs seeking to settle debts with Han, and flee in the Falcon. The gangs inform the First Order. At the First Order's Starkiller Base, a planet converted into a superweapon that harnesses star energy, Supreme Leader Snoke allows General Hux to use the weapon for the first time. Snoke questions Kylo's ability to deal with emotions relating to his father, Han Solo, and Kylo replies that Han means nothing to him. The Falcon crew determines BB-8's map is incomplete. Han explains that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order but exiled himself when an apprentice turned to the dark side, destroyed the temple, and slaughtered the other apprentices. The crew travels to the planet Takodana and meets with cantina owner Maz Kanata, who offers assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn to a secluded vault and finds the lightsaber that once belonged to Luke and his father, Anakin Skywalker. She experiences disturbing visions and flees into the woods. Maz gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. Starkiller Base fires and destroys the Republic capital star system and a portion of its fleet. The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are saved by Resistance X-wing fighters led by Poe, who survived the crash on Jakku. Leia arrives at Takodana with C-3PO and reunites with Han and Chewbacca. Meanwhile, Kylo captures Rey and takes her to Starkiller Base, but she resists his mind-reading attempts. Discovering she can use the Force, Rey escapes by using a Jedi mind trick on a nearby guard. At the Resistance base on D'Qar, BB-8 finds R2-D2, who has been inactive since Luke's disappearance. As Starkiller Base prepares to fire on D'Qar, the Resistance devises a plan to destroy it by attacking a critical facility. Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility, find Rey, and plant explosives. Han confronts Kylo, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side. Kylo refuses and kills Han, enraging Chewbacca, who shoots Kylo and sets off the explosives, allowing the Resistance to attack and destroy Starkiller Base. The injured Kylo pursues Finn and Rey to the surface. Kylo defeats Finn in a lightsaber duel and leaves him badly wounded. Rey takes the lightsaber and uses the Force to defeat Kylo, before they are separated by a fissure as the planet begins to disintegrate. Snoke orders Hux to evacuate and bring Kylo to him to complete his training. Rey and Chewbacca escape with the unconscious Finn in the Falcon. On D'Qar, the Resistance celebrates while Leia, Chewbacca, and Rey mourn Han's death. R2-D2 awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which Rey follows to the oceanic planet Ahch-To. She finds Luke and presents him with the lightsaber. Trivia * The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, Norbert Beaver, Daggett Beaver, CatDog, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Big Grizz, Shai-Shay, Cly/Cherrytwist, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Sherin, Terri, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Falcon, Sharky, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Rebecca Clark, Nutmeg Dash, Shelby, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, The Wonder Pets (Linny, Tuck, Ming-Ming), Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, Invader Zim, GIR, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, Spirit, Rain, Buck, Lucky Jack, The Diesel Squad, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, RJ, Verne, Ozzie, Heather, Hammy, Stella, Lou, Penny, Spike, Bucky, Quillo, Ginger, Rocky Rhodes, Bunty, Babs, Mac, Fowler, Nick, Fetcher, Zackery and Brockson, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Rameroz, Sally, Sheriff, Sarge, Filmore, Ramone, Flo, Luigi, Guido, Red, Lizzie, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Sammy Doncass, Isla Doncass, Theo Doncass, Samuel Doncass, Jason, The US Cavalry Engines, The French Foreign Legion Engines, the XJ-Sisters (XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7, and XJ-8), WALL-E, EVE, Mike Wazoski, James P. Sullivan, Don Carlson, Terry and Terri, Art, Scott Squibbles, Po, The Furious Five, Master Shifu, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall, Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, and The Kids Next Door guest star in this film. * Bradey O'Diesel, Morack, Kara, Sargeant Savage, Professor Zundapp, Grem and Acer, The Lemon Cars, The Shotgun Gang, Ratchet, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Cajun Fox, Weremole, Queen of the Black Puddle, The Greaser Dogs (Cliff, Lube, and Shriek), Rancid Rabbit, Gopher, Scientist Number 1, and Pete (Scientist) will side with the First Order in this film. * The Storyline continues in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:The Chuggington/Star Wars Saga Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher Category:Films dedicated to Kenny Baker Category:Films dedicated to Peter Matthew Category:Films dedicated to Erik Bauersfeld Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:War Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Films of Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures